


【拔杯】给汉尼拔的一封信

by INGRIDMIRA



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INGRIDMIRA/pseuds/INGRIDMIRA
Summary: 如题，茶杯第一人称。还是很短。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 28





	【拔杯】给汉尼拔的一封信

Dr.Lecter、Hannibal：

那条伤疤已经开始结痂了。  
新生的皮肉总是隔着纱布发痒，医生叫我不要去挠，但我有一次忍不住挠了一下，立刻就有血渗了出来。  
人总是得吃点教训才能醒悟，我疑惑为什么这句话在我身上就没起作用。  
我总是忍不住想起你家的厨房地板，毕竟时不时的我还是能闻到血渗进木板里的味道，不知为何这味道总是让我回想起那些在案板上被我开膛破肚的鳟鱼。Abigail也朝我抱怨那股味道，因为这让她想起你的地下室。  
她不喜欢你的地下室。  
如果我见过它，我也许会对此发表点什么意见，当然很大程度上不会。我甚至不想开口说话，就算Jake来找我时也一样。他那天穿着病号服来找我——很奇怪就算他受了和我一样重甚至可能比我更甚的伤，他还是看起来如此威严——他试图和我聊聊为何事情会发展成这样，但我紧闭着我的双眼和嘴，像是那些被你开膛破肚的死尸。  
我不想和除了Abigail以外的任何人谈论你，暂时。  
—————————————————————  
就在我们（当然是我和Abigail）谈论平行宇宙的时候，我试图下地行走，可是伤口还是牵扯着发痛。我疼得龇牙咧嘴，不得不扶着墙或者别的什么东西来支撑，Abigail就站在一旁边笑话我边说着平行宇宙会发生的事。  
“也许我没来得及活下来，而是被我爸爸杀死了。”她说，试图绊我一脚，“就在我家的厨房，淹死在我自己的血泊里。跟两周前一样。”  
“也许。”我拒绝那样的世界，“但我不认为会这样。”  
我们总会相遇，我说。  
Abigail，我，你，我们之间是注定会发生的事——我不知道我怎么会如此的确信，这事实甚至比我此时此刻的存在还要真实。  
然后我绝望的发现，遇上你是宿命。  
我们总是会被命运指引着走向我们该去的地方。如果我和你是两条河流，那么毫无疑问我们最后绝对会相遇，一同交织着流入命运的大海。  
我一点也不想告诉你这个，因为你一定会发笑，然后露出你的虎牙。  
我有说过你的虎牙会让你看起来格外可爱么？  
你居然还有虎牙。  
或许是我记错了。  
—————————————————————  
终于，拆线了。  
一个伤疤，一个笑脸。真有Hannibal Lecter的风格。  
你似乎永远在嘲讽。不管是FBI、Jake还是你的各种受害人。你从不会放过任何一个嘲弄你猎物的时刻。但每当我想起你给我这个笑脸时候的表情，我还是会感到受伤。  
尤其是你的眼泪——我以为你已经舍弃了所有脆弱（也许可以这么说）的情感，但在那一刻我想，也许你有时也会任由这些情感冲刷你人类的躯体。  
我在出院之后回到了你的厨房。  
没有那么出乎意料，Alana也来了。她坐在轮椅上，但比以往的任何时候都要看起来气势汹汹。我想她大概也和你之前的所有信徒一样，被你永久地改变了。  
我猜测我也一样。  
我应该也是你的信徒之一。我是你活生生的教学范例，我想以后FBI的讲堂屏幕上也会出现我的照片。他们也许会这样说起我，带着怜悯可惜憎恶的语气：  
“Will Graham，切萨皮克开膛手最为成功和失败的试验品。”  
我不由得回想起遇见你之前的那些时光，那些时间里的我，已经有些恍若隔世了。  
不管我愿不愿意这样说，但是没有谁能不被你改变。  
—————————————————————  
我触摸我的伤疤。  
它摸起来崎岖不平，有点像你的脸颊触摸起来的样子。  
然后我发现我从没触摸过你的颧骨，它们会如同你的手术刀一样锋利吗？还是说它们仍旧带着人类的温度？  
我只在我的想象里触摸过它们。  
或许不该叫做触摸——当时我正把Randell想象成你，我狠狠打碎了他的头——如果那算得上“触摸”的话。  
我倒是记得你的手的温度，就在你清理我的手的伤口的时候，隔着冰凉的水传达到我的皮肤，那几乎算得上温柔了。  
你倒是一直都很温柔。  
从某些层面上。  
起码在你将刀捅进我的肚子之前，我都觉得你是温柔的。  
那能被称作一个拥抱吗？  
Dr.Lecter？  
—————————————————————  
我又来了你的厨房。  
Abigail没有来。  
我一个人。  
可我现在竟在疯狂地想念你。  
—————————————————————  
我开始无比的庆幸自己没有留在那些肮脏的船坞留在路易斯安那。  
—————————————————————  
你是我唯一的朋友。

Will Graham


End file.
